The Fire
by mocasoul
Summary: In the summer of 1935, a young woman, with a shameful and odd secret, goes to work in the Cold Mountain Penitentiary breathing life into the soon to be executed inmates and caputuring a prison guard's heart, Dean Stanton's heart. New Title...
1. Chapter 1

Sophie Parker didn't know what she was getting herself into when she decided to work at the Cold Mountain Penitentiary in Louisiana. Her father had talked to his old friend he called Toot and asked him to put in a good word for her brother, Carey, since people were losing jobs left and right. But, Carey was killed in a bar brawl, and Sophie really needed work. She traveled from California to Louisiana looking for Toot, but she never knew what he looked like. Only Carey had met him and she wasn't even sure what kind of man he would be. So when she talked to one of the head prison guards waiting in the main office that knew Toot and her need for a job, he took her to see the warden, Hal. She was met with an, "Absolutely not. I will not have a woman working on the mile. I can not, in my good conscience, allow a woman to be put in danger with convicted criminals, murders, and rapists. I'm sorry, Miss Parker, but no." And in her sweetest demeanor, she pleaded and begged trying to convince him that she would be careful. Hal didn't know why, but the look in her chocolate brown eyes melted his heart and he, reluctantly, agreed.

Now, she had been working there for since the beginning of the year and she was used to the steady rhythm of things. Percy Wetmore was an incompetent asshole who loved to walk around with such pride of his connections. And of course, he loved to hit on her every chance he got. Paul Edgecomb was the head prison guard and was friendly to her...in a distant kind of way, which she was used to. Brutus Howell, called "Brutal" by most was as rough as his name, but always a teddy bear with her. Dean Stanton was a fairly calm guy that just blended in, but not in a bad way. It was just interesting. Toot was kind of disgusting and rude and perverted, but that was her father's friend so she just ignored him. Although, she could live without his need to touch her. Even in that god awful uniform she wore that was similar to his, he still saw the attractiveness in her.

As for inmates, she adored them. She knew it was wrong to get attached to prison inmates, especially those who were sentenced to die, but she couldn't help it. She would practically beg Toot to let her clean the mile so she could see them, and she prided herself on the friendly conversations she would have with them. For instance, Edward Delacroix, called Del, always lit up whenever he saw her. He called her an angel. Arlen Bitterbuck, before he was executed, loved her and said she was the breath of fresh air he wished he could breath. And despite his size, she wasn't afraid of John Coffey, and found him to be almost childlike and gentle. However, there was one inmate that made her flesh crawl...William "Billy the Kid" Warton called "Wild Bill" by the guards. The way he stared at her gave her nightmares and she had to pretend to be strong, because she could just hear the thousand, "told ya so." from Hal. Wild Bill would always say things to her like, "Sweet thing." and stuff about fucking her until she was sore. She ignored him and kept talking to the inmates she liked.

However, on this day, the routine life of Sophie Parker was about to be turned upside down. She was cleaning the mile as usual starting with the end closest to the desk working her way down to the padded room. Paul and Dean were at the desk keeping watch as she cleaned. She heard Wild Bill grunting and assumed he was asleep and dreaming, he was lying on his cot and his back was turned toward her. Her back was turned to him, and she didn't see him get up and when she turned around he flicked his hand towards her and threw semen onto her face and clothes.

"Good shot weren't it!" he gleefully gloated laughing as she screamed wiping off her face not knowing that a large portion of it got into her long brown hair.

"Goddammit, Wild Bill!" Paul yelled and he ran from behind the desk and Dean joined him.

"I thought I told you not to call me Wild Bill..."

"Shut up...Now, apologize to Miss Parker."

"No, little cunt deserves it. Betcha she's used to it, ain't ya sweet thing?" he said to her and she nearly vomited. Dean was holding her away from his cell.

"Now, you apologize or you will be making another trip to the padded room." Paul said and that confident cocky smile vanished and he made a half-ass apology to her and she nodded. "Dean, take Miss Parker somewhere to get cleaned up. I'll cover the mile until you get back." he said and Dean nodded in compliance.

"Oh, I must look hideous." she said feeling embarrassed that she was covered in semen. Dean, just stayed silent as he led her to the showers.

"You could wash your hair out with this." he drawled handing her a bar of soap and a towel before turning his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Well...um...I wanted to give you some privacy, ma'am."

"It's okay, Dean, I don't mind. I'm not like these coy Southern women." she joked as she began unbuttoning her work shirt. She looked up at Dean and giggled when he turned around and saw her bare breasts then turned back around.

"So, where are you from, Miss Parker?" Dean asked knowing that she wasn't from the South. She talked and acted like a Yankee. Yet, she didn't look at all like the pictures of women from the north with more fashionable shorter hairstyles and fancy clothes.

"Oh, please, no need to be so formal. I've been here since February and you still call me by my last name. My name is Sophie. And to answer your question, I'm originally from New York, but I traveled a lot with my family. See, this might sound strange, but I was a part of a circus before...before we went out of business...That's when I settled in California."

"Really? Are you sure you're not pulling my leg?"

"I'm serious. We would travel all over this country setting up for a couple of days and moving on. I think we've been in Louisiana at least twice. Yeah...my mother was a fortune teller, my brother was a juggler, and my dad...well, he was just our manager."

"Wow! What were you?"

"Um...I think I might need your help, Dean."

"Okay..." he said backing up trying to prepare himself to see a naked woman. Not that he was afraid of a naked woman, but he was married with kids and he felt it was wrong to see a woman naked that wasn't his wife. "What can I help you with?" he said as he turned around and his heart pounded at the beautiful sight before him. She was naked and wet. Her skin was pale with a hint of olive tone to it suggesting she had the gypsy background she claimed, her wild, long hair was dripping wet and clung to her back and shoulders stopping at her luscious breasts. Her hips rounded in soft curves leading down to milky soft thighs. He knew that this was a bad idea.

"I've seem to have gotten soap in my eye and I can't see. Would you, please, hand me that towel?" she said with her eyes closed and hand outstretched.

"Sure." he said as he handed her the towel and she rubbed her eyes before removing the towel from her face and blinking several times.

"Thank you." she said as she stared at him. She had forgotten that she was completely naked and wet when he hugged him, but within an instant she pulled back. "Sorry..."

"Oh, it's quite alright..." he said in a daze as he couldn't look away from her embarrassed smile. For the first time, he saw her lips...he saw her face and she was beautiful. "I mean, I'll just wait outside the door while you get dressed" he said as he backed up taking her beauty in before turning around. He had sinned and he knew he would sin again because of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later, Dean couldn't get Sophie out of his mind and every time he saw her, he felt as if his body was burning. As far as he knew it, he was burning...in hell. He didn't have to talk to his preacher or read the bible to know that he was sinning. He could feel it in his soul. He spent many nights thinking about her and when he made love to his wife a fews nights before, he thought about Sophie. He wondered what her skin would feel like to the touch. Was she as wild and carefree as her hair and her personality in bed? He had heard about people in the circus, and he wondered if she was something as amazing as a lion tamer or a contortionist.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stanton." Sophie said smiling as she pushed the broom across the floor.

"Good afternoon..." he trailed off before trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He reached for his glass of water, but found it empty with the clink of left over ice. He watched her sway a little in time to the music coming from the radio as she swept the floor. She looked graceful and sensuous at the same time, and he wondered how she got that way. There was something about the way she moved her body that reminded him of something dirty.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle Parker." Del greeted her. "you sure look lovely today. Doesn't she, Mr. Jingles?" he said as he held the mouse in his hand.

"Merci, Del...et merci, Mr. Jingles." she said to them, and Dean was perplexed that she actually humored Del by talking to that mouse as if it were a person. "I swear if I was a girl mouse, I'd ask Mr. Jingles to take me dancing. We do have something in common..."

"You're both born for the circus."

"Yes. I do miss it, and I promise you, if I was still working in the circus I'd make sure we would have Mr. Jingles there...you know why?"

"Because that there is a smart mouse." John Coffey answered in a soft voice.

"That's right. And how are you, John?"

"I'm feelin' mighty fine since you showed up. And you, Miss Parker?"

"Oh, I'm feeling fine myself...well, if it wasn't for this heat." she said fanning herself with her hand somehow mocking the Southern Belle persona. Well, I hate to leave you fellas, but I really must be going." she said and was greeted with a chorus of goodbyes from John, Del, and Mr. Jingles. She glared at Wild Bill and he gave her a sly smirk before she walked to the desk and stood in front of it. It was almost time for Dean to end his shift at the desk and she wanted to talk to him before he left. She didn't know what it was about him, but she felt he had something to say to her and she didn't know what it was. Sometimes, he would stare at her as if he was trying to figure out something about her. She know she left his question about what she was during her time in the circus hanging in the air, but she had to in order to hide her shame of what she really was.

"You're heading off, Miss Parker?"

"Yeah, Toot needs help with another block, but I think I'll rest here a bit. May I?" she said holding her hand over his glass of ice and he nodded. She reached in and pulled out an ice cube and rubbed it on her throat and chest. "Geez, it's hot in here. It wasn't nearly like this in California."

"I thought it gets hot there. I've heard of the nice weather, but I heard it's gets awfully hot there also. Is it not true or something?"

"Yeah, it gets pretty hot, and it is nice weather. But this...this is torture...it's muggy and uncomfortable. I hate it...And I have this horrid uniform, it's like a sweat house glued to your body." she said getting another ice cube and rubbing it between the valley of her breasts...and this didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Well, maybe you should've stayed in California, Miss Parker..." Percy said in a smug tone and both Dean and Sophie wondered how he got there, especially wearing those squeaky shoes, and how long was he standing there. "Dean, I'll relieve you of your duties here. Paul needs help in the office."

"Okay." Dean said as he got up from the desk and looked at Sophie and smiled and nodded once before leaving. "Well, I'll see you around, Miss Parker." he said before taking a longing last look at her before joining Paul in his office.

"Likewise, Mr. Stanton." she said and smiling. Her smiled faded when she turned around and Percy and standing his front of her.

"So, Miss Parker..." Percy drawled as he stared directly into her eyes as they were the same height. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and tell him to go to hell because he might threaten to run to his aunt and get her fired. She hated that he pulled that card out without any shame that he's leaving his manhood in question. "When are you gonna let me take you out of here and make a lady out of you?" he said getting closer to her.

"I'm already a lady, so..." she said as she moved her lips closer to his and paused before they touched. "no, thank you." she whispered and pulled back slowly smiling. Sure, it was wrong to tease him like that, but she knew it was fun.

"Miss Parker, I don't think it's wise to play with a man with such power as myself..."

"Percy Wetmore...if you think threatening me will scare me, you are mistaken. You forget that I have connections also."

"What? Circus freaks?! Besides, I know I will get you fired if the warden finds out that you spend most of your time down here chatting up the inmates..."

"At least, I'm not abusing them like you do, Percy. What is it about kicking a man already down lower to the ground? It makes you feel good or something. Or are you making up for your short comings?" she said knowing that making fun of his height and the size of a very sensitive part would burn him up, and she was already fanning the flame.

"You little..."

"Percy!" Paul called out. "you either get back in here or do your job at that desk, but you will stop wasting Miss Parker's time."

"She started it..." he said sounding like a child about to be punished and Sophie laughed at the image of Paul turning Percy over on his knee and having a go at him.

"I don't give a rat's ass who started it, Percy. Now, do your job." he ordered him.

"Yes, boss..." Percy said as he sat behind the desk. "This ain't over, Miss Parker..."

"I know..." she said as she left suddenly feeling slightly frightened whether she would have a job the next day. She had never regretted slight banter before in her life, and now she was wondering if she took it too far. With Percy you had to be careful. She knew if she had said that to Dean he would've laughed it off and he'd return a comment or two, though he remained reserved most of the time. But, he had been acting strange around her ever since he saw her naked. "that's it..." she said in a tone full of realization. He was attracted to her, and unfortunately, she was also attracted to him. She didn't know why she didn't see it before, but she felt utter despair as she thought about it because he was a married man, and for her, that meant he was off limits. She didn't want to take another woman's man, because she had seen her mother do it and she wasn't her mother. "I'm not..." she vowed, silently.


	3. Chapter 3

After a night of worrying about her job, Sophie was reassured by Paul that Percy didn't go running to his aunt this time, but he warned her about going to far with him in the future. She had a funny feeling about Percy and what he was up to, but she let it go. It was close to Del's execution and she wasn't too happy that it was so soon.

She was cleaning up the mile when she felt something on the back of her neck. She reached back feeling a piece of hay in her hair that was tickling her neck. "That's the last time I do that..." she mumbled to herself as she thought about the cute simple son of a farmer she had allowed herself to lay with...in a barn. He really was fascinated with the fact that she was a "city woman" that he put on his best southern charm and it worked. However, all she could think about was Dean. Even with a dashingly cute farm boy, she thought about reserved Dean. She wondered what he would do to her, and when she found herself on top of the farmer's son, all she could see was Dean under her parting those sweet lips and whispering her name. Moaning so loud it would seem strange in his quiet voice. She continued cleaning as she saw Del come back from his "show" with Mr. Jingles. It was nice of them to humor Del with a fake demonstration of the mouse's talents, and it would make him happy before he died. She smiled hearing how Mr. Jingles impressed the pretend audience, knowing that Mr. Jingle would actually have a career in the circus. She frowned when she heard Percy egging Del on with fake congratulations and nearly hit him with the mop when he tripped him.

"Oh, Del, you num-wit. I didn't mean nothing by it. I was just playing. I was just having...ahh!" Percy screamed as Wild Bill grabbed him through the bars. That would teach him to walk so close to the cells. Paul, Brutus, and Dean worked like mad men to get him to let go of Percy.

"Shh. Ain't you sweet...soft like a girl..." Wild Bill trailed off as he ran his hand down Percy's shaking body. "I'd rather fuck your asshole, than her pussy, I think." he said as he looked at her and winked and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Warton, let him go!" Paul warned and Wild Bill turned him loose. Percy jumped to the other side of the wall not knowing that he had pissed his pants and he began to cry with embarrassment. Paul tried to help him, but he pushed his hand away and threatened to have them all fired if they told anyone. They promised that they wouldn't. Del kept teasing him, and that pissed Percy off, but he didn't react. He just looked like he was planning something.

After a few moments, when things had calmed down, she cleaned up Percy's piss and was about to leave when she was stopped by Dean.

"Uh...Sophie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? About what Wild Bill said...you seem a bit...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bringing it up." he said as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm alright, Dean. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine. And don't feel sorry for bringing it up."

"Okay. Sophie, are you free for lunch?"

"Uh...yes. Why?"

"I was really interested in the circus story. I'd like to hear more about it, if you don't mind." he said knowing he shouldn't even talk to her with the sinful thoughts about her, but he couldn't help himself. He was drawn to her.

"Sure. I'd love to join you." she said as they walked to Paul's office. She thought she deserved a break from eating lunch with Toot. She wasn't in the mood to fend off his wandering hands on her body, and she really enjoyed being in Dean's company...despite her thoughts about him. They sat down at his desk facing each other while eating their lunch.

"So, it is as exciting as it sounds working in a circus?"

"Yes. I mean, I don't think I'd ever have the chance, again, to say that I was in the same place as fire breathers or contortionist or three-headed people. It was the most fun I've ever had, and to have my family there was amazing."

"Your mother was a fortune teller? Was she any good?"

"Yes, she was good. Sometimes, she had to become an actress whenever her visions weren't clear and she'd have to make up stuff, but, most of the time, she could actually see the future. She called herself Madame Fate."

"And your brother?"

"He was the most amazing juggler I'd ever seen. He died a fews years ago in a bar fight in Chicago, but when he would juggle, he lit some things on fire and it was wonderful the way he handled it without burning himself."

"And you? What did you do? You never really answered me the last time I asked this."

"Oh, you don't want to know about that..."

"Sure, I do. Come on, what were you? A lion tamer? A contortionist? Or a bearded lady?" he said joking, but she felt as if she was going to cry. This wasn't something she was proud of and Dean was determined to squeeze it out of her.

"You really want to know, huh?"

"Yes."

"Okay, don't change you mind about how you know me, but...I was a striptease artist. We called it the cootch show and it was usually at night in a closed tent. It wasn't as great as juggling or fortune telling, but I was good at it..."

"Wow..." was all Dean could say as he wondered how she might have looked naked on stage dancing dirty to music and teasing men.

"Please, don't think any less of me. I don't..."

"I would never think any less of you, Sophie." he interrupted her. "I'm just a little shocked is all...I think you shouldn't tell Toot that. He'd never leave you alone."

"Oh..." she said with a sigh of relief. "Yeah..." she said thinking about Toots hands and shivered. She thought about Dean's worn, but beautiful hands. Hands she, desperately, wanted to feel on her body. She sighed knowing that she was flirting with a married man...just like her mother.

"Really, Sophie, I don't think it's bad at all." he said misreading her sigh.

"For a well-mannered southern boy, you're pretty forgiving." she said in wonder.

"That's just how I was raised." he said thinking that he wasn't raised to talk to another woman when he was married. Now that he knew her secret, he wanted her even more, and he knew that the lust he had for her would not go away, and he didn't want it to.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was sitting at the desk playing cards with Harry when Paul and Brutus were talking to Del about Mr. Jingles. After he was to be executed, they didn't know what to do with the mouse. They weren't going to allow a mouse run around the prison all day, but they didn't want to kill it. They all, had somehow grown attached to Mr. Jingles. Everyone except Percy, who had suddenly appeared with a focused look on his face as he stared at Sophie cleaning up the mile. Dean hadn't spoken to her all day because of the disturbing dream he had about her the night before. She was standing in fire, naked, with a giant snake curled around her and her hand held out beckoning him to join her. Her wild, long hair was blowing around her face. Even in his dream, she had the sweetest face he had ever seen on a woman...not even his wife. He felt sick to his stomach for lusting after Sophie even after finding out that his wife was pregnant again. Still, there was something about Sophie that he couldn't let go of. She was sweet and kind and open...everything he wished he was.

"No!" Del suddenly shouted. "Mr. Jingles!" he cried as Brutus held him back. He and Harry joined Paul and looked at Percy as if he was Satan himself. Sophie held her heart and stared at the squished body of Mr. Jingles in horror.

"Give him to me, boss." John said in a quiet voice. "There still might be time." he said and Paul picked up the dead mouse and handed it to John. The tiny mouse looked microscopic in John big hands as he cupped them together and put his mouth to his hands. He couldn't see what was going on, but his hand started glowing.

"The tail. Look at the tail." Brutus said as they all looked at the dead mouse come to life. The light got brighter and brighter until John tensed up and the light faded. He bent down and set the mouse on the floor and he ran to Del as everybody looked on in confusion.

"Brutal, you come with me." Paul said. "Harry, Dean...you gone continue with your cribbage game." he said as he walked down the mile. "Sophie, continue with your cleaning."

"Okay..." she said faintly as she stared at John lying on his cot. "John?" she trailed off and Dean pulled her away from his cell. "Did you see that?! That...that miracle. Wow...I thought my mother's gift for seeing the future was something. That was..."

"I know...I know..."

"Ugh, Percy is evil! How could he be so cruel? Del loves Mr. Jingle so much, and..."

"Sophie, I hate to ask this of you, but...are you getting attached to the inmates?"

"Is there something wrong with that, Dean?"

"No, it's just...they are criminals. No matter how sweet they are with you, it doesn't change the fact that they have committed crimes."

"I know, but I guess I just believe in second chances."

"And that's nice, but..."

"Dean, I know you're concerned, but...I just think if these men have been sentenced to die, they might as well go out knowing that a person will forgive them."

"You really are a kind and caring woman, Sophie..." he said in wonder and admiration.

"Thank you, Dean." she said as she cleaned up the bit of mouse blood left on the floor.

"Del?" she asked in a small voice. "If you don't mind it, I'd like to take Mr. Jingles. I mean, maybe, with him, I could work in the circus again and have him with me. He is the best, and the only, circus mouse I've ever met."

"I think I love that idea, Miss Parker. Merci."

"You're welcome, Del." she said smiling trying to hide that she was about to cry. She hated to see Del go, because she felt so close to him, and maybe Dean was right. She shouldn't have allowed herself to feel so close to them, but she had seen the bad side of good people and knew that bad people had good sides to them too.

"Hey, sweet thing!" Wild Bill called out to her and Dean looked at her with caution. "I knew you looked familiar. It took me a while, but I know who you are. You kept saying you were in the circus. Now, I know...you're the little cock-tease whore in the cootch show. I went to the circus a while back and saw you...all of you. You sure had the prettiest tits I ever saw."

"Warton!" Harry warned. "You hold your tongue."

"No, Harry, let him talk. It's true...I was a striptease artist in the circus. But, I'm not anymore."

"Give us a show, sweet thing!" he shouted and Paul, Brutus and Percy returned to see the situation. "C'mon, now, don't get shy on me. I know what you're pussy looks like too." he said and her stomach turned as he smirked.

"Knock it off, Warton!" Paul said. "Can someone tell what the hell is going on here?"

"Well, I'll just say it and get this out in the open because I knew this would get out eventually. When I worked in the circus, I was a striptease artist. Apparently, Mr. Warton had seen me and he finally recognized me. I didn't know him, but I figured it wouldn't be long until someone knew me since the circus came here twice. Now, you know." she said crying feeling ashamed.

"Well, Miss Parker..." Paul started. "I don't give a damn what you done in the past. I know you're a good and kind woman, and whatever you did, it doesn't matter. And whatever is said right now, will stay here. Just as we told Percy, what happens on the mile, stays on the mile."

"That's right, Miss Parker." Brutus said.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "I'm sorry, but would you excuse me?" she said as she ran out.

"I'll go check on her." Dean said as he ran after her. "Sophie..."

"Please, Dean...can I just have a moment...alone. Please..."

"Alright..." he said as she backed away. "Just know that they don't hate you or think anything different about you. They might not understand it, but they don't hate you."

"Thank you." she said trying to give him a small smile. He was always so nice and considerate. She hated that he was married, and she felt bad for wanting to take him away from his wife and kids. She was selfish, and knew that it was wrong. Her mother could have easily taken Dean without a blink or a hint of a conscience. Sophie didn't know how to be that cold and selfish, but she was selfish enough to constantly flirt with him knowing that it would torment him. She was sure that he was a wonderful husband and father...she wanted that, just like her mother, it had to be someone else's man.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night of Del's execution and Sophie decided to be a witness. She put on her best dress, a deep dusty rose colored dress with red roses all over it. She wore red lipstick, but she wore her wild hair the exact way she had always worn it, down to her shoulders. She felt he needed a little support after she found out that Percy was in charge of the execution. She didn't trust Percy to actually be nice on the last night of Del's life. He just seemed that cruel to her.

"Well, Miss Parker...you look lovely." Del said as he saw her.

"Thank you, Del. I'm going to do something that I never really do...I'm going to pray. I'm going to pray for your soul and pray that God protects you and make sure you are forgiven."

"Merci..." he whispered as he hugged her. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable around him enough to let him hug her, and Paul didn't stop him. She guessed he felt comfortable too.

"I'll be there in the back of the room...if you are ever scared...look at me..." she said as she stepped back and went to the room in which Del would breathe his last breath.

She sat in the very back in order to stay away from the people staring daggers at him as he came in. Her heart went out to him as he began to cry at the sight of Percy. And if that wasn't bad enough, she could hear the jeers of many people just waiting to see him die. This was barbaric to her and she wished she could hold him in her arms and tell him not to cry. She didn't know why she felt so maternal all of the sudden. She felt as if she wanted to protect him, but she couldn't. For the first time in her life, she felt helpless. Her thoughts were interrupted by Del speaking

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for what I do. I'd give anything to take it back, but I can't." he said as he looked back at her and she put her hand over her heart and mouthed the word, "I'll pray..." to him which made him smile a little. She began to pray not knowing what to say...she had never prayed a day in her life. Her family was such a sinning family and she didn't grow up God-fearing as her coworkers.

"Roll on one." Percy said and her heart began to pound. She looked on in confusion and anger as she noticed Del's tears returned. Percy must have said something...that cruel bastard. His eyes looked at the clock and Sophie's eyes followed his. Her heart stopped as she heard, "Roll on two."

The screams coming from Del weren't normal. He seemed to be in terrible pain, and it wasn't stopping. Sophie tried to hold in the sobs building in her throat as she realized what Percy had done. He had made sure that Del's execution was to long and really painful by not wetting the sponge. She saw Paul, Brutus, Harry, and Dean standing there not sure of what to do. The other witnesses didn't know what was happening and she heard a few people asking if it was normal. Of course this wasn't normal...this was the work of a most cold-hearted killer she'd ever seen. Del shouldn't be in the chair, Percy should have been. Suddenly, there was a rush of people running towards the door behind her, but she didn't move as she stared at his burning flesh in horror. He was still alive, and screaming and she wanted to scream with him. The screaming stopped and she silently thanked God that he was free of the burning. She saw Percy put out the fire burning Del's face and sat there feeling numb as the people ran out of the room. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she watched them carry Del's body out.

"Yes?" she said in a hoarse, weak voice. She looked up at Hal and he looked like he was trying to hide his anger in order to talk to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes...I think, I'll clean this up since I'm here..." she said referring to the vomit on the floor.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded rapidly. "Alright..."

About an hour later, she was in Paul's office. He had gone with Brutus and Harry to get reports from witnesses. She didn't know where Percy was, and she was glad she didn't know. She swore she would kill him if he even came near her. She would be glad to take Del's place in his former cell if it meant getting revenge on Percy for his cruel treatment of him when he was alive and the inhumane way he had killed him.

"Sophie?" Dean had asked hearing a noise in Paul's office. He looked in and saw her crying.

"Yeah? I was just in here putting the keys to the room...on Paul's desk. Could you...could you hold me? I know it's a lot to ask, but...I just..." she said sobbing and Dean rushed to the door and closed it before holding her. He knew he shouldn't even be in Paul's office for a long period of time, but both Wild Bill and John were fast asleep. Sophie really did care about Del the most...he didn't understand it, but he knew how she felt.

"It's alright, Sophie." he said as he held her. She had sat down on the edge of Paul's desk and Dean stood in front of her holding and rocking her. She had sobbed into his chest and clung to him digging her fingers into his back.

"That fucking cruel bastard! I hate him!"

"I know. Me too..."

"It was such a horrible way to die...so much pain, for so long. I wish I had done something. I wish...I wish..." she said as she sobbed harder.

"Sophie, you couldn't have done anything." he said as he grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "I was the one standing there like a coward. Not you, so don't go blaming yourself."

"Why didn't you stop it?! You knew it was wrong..."

"We couldn't stop it. We didn't know Percy didn't' wet the damn sponge. And when we found out, it was too late. I'm really sorry, Sophie..." he said as he rested his forehead against hers. He could smell her hair and it smelled like roses. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't hold back the sudden flush of lust coming over him. What kind of man have these feelings for someone on such a dreadful night? Especially when the man was married with two kids and one on the way.

Still, holding Sophie in that moment felt so right and when she looked into his eyes, he lost control. He kissed her and he was in heaven and hell at the same time as she kissed him back. Everything was so frantic and rushed as they clutched each other with searching hands. Her hands clawed at his back and fumbled with his belt buckle until it was undone. She undid his pants and tugged them down his legs as their kiss deepened. He lifted her dress up to her waist and fought back a loud moan as he plunged into her wet core. She felt more amazing than he had imagined. He began to thrust in and out of her causing her to pant and moan in pleasure. He felt pure pleasure as well as he forgot about the botched night, his wife and kids, a busted and revived mouse...everything. He just thought about how good it felt to be inside Sophie. To have her moaning and gripping him, whispering his name with pleasure...he knew, now, that he was right there with her in the fire burning beautifully.

"Dean..." she said a little louder as he fucked her harder and faster. She threw her head back in ecstasy feeling his hand on he back of her head tangled in her long, wild hair. To her, he had the most beautiful pleasure filled face she had ever seen. Not even the dashingly cute farm boy could compare to him. Suddenly, she felt guilty for this and she knew she was become a home wrecker just like her mother, but it felt so good. It felt like...fate. She felt so close as if sensing he was close also.

"Sophie." Dean said as they both came with gasps and shudders. They held onto each other until Dean pulled out slowly. He didn't want to look at her, he couldn't. He had sinned and burned in the fire for her, but now he could feel the pain of Hell's fire on the back of his neck. He backed away tucking himself in his pants and put his belt on as she pushed her dress down. They didn't say anything at all as he went back to the desk, and she stood there feeling a cloud of guilt of what she had done and hate for her mother for making her repeat her past.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean, Brutus, and Harry were having lunch with Paul and his wife before work and Sophie was thankful for that as she swept the floor. She didn't know if she could face Dean after what they did. She had cried herself to sleep the night before with guilt. She thought about his wife and kids and felt even more miserable that she tempted a man with a kid on the way. He was such a faithful, honest man. She started to cry, but she stopped herself when she heard John crying in his cell.

"John? Are you alright?"

"Poor ole Del...He was hurtin' bad. I could feel it from here."

"I know...it's just not fair. No man should ever die like that. With so much pain and suffering, and Percy didn't make it better by insulting him before...you know." she said looking down at the floor.

"Boss Percy bad. He mean. He step on Del's mouse..."

"What happened to Mr. Jingles, by the way?"

"He gone. He not coming back. He felt all that pain."

"Goddammit Percy..." she said to herself. "Well, hopefully, Del is in a better place, and he's not hurting anymore." she said with a smile trying to believe that herself.

"I know he is."

"That's pretty nice, John. I know he is, too. Well, I should get back to work. You take it easy, okay?" she said as she continued cleaning. She began to wonder if she would go to a better place when she died knowing that she tempted a good man to cheat on his wife.

"Miss Parker..." Percy drawled out as she walked into Paul's office. Her blood boiled with rage as she stared at him sitting in Paul's chair. As if it wasn't enough that he had brutally killed Del, he had to sit in Paul's chair with the nerve to have a smug look on his face. John was right, he was a bad man.

"Go to hell, Percy. You just fucking go to hell."

"I don't think you should be talking to me like that, you jumped up carnival whore."

"Why not? You're going to kill me the same way you did Del? Or are you going to run to your aunt and snitch like some school girl because you know people...big people. Well, I know people too, and they're not circus freaks."

"I really think you should reconsider your attitude with me...especially, when I know you were fucking Dean right here on this desk last night." he said with a smug smirk.

"What do you want?" she said feeling defeated. She knew everything had a price and she knew Percy wanted something she couldn't afford.

"I want you to give me what I want." he said as he got up from the chair and walked behind her. "I want you. I always wanted you, but you just had to give yourself to a married man, didn't you?" he said as he gripped her waist and pulled her close to his body. She felt his cock against her ass.

"Don't touch me!" she said as she pushed his arms away from her.

"Oh, I think you better play nice or I'll get you fired and I'll just give a little message to Dean's wife about his romp with a little circus whore." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. "She'll leave him, and everyone in this town will know exactly what kind of woman you are. You'll never get hired again in this town." he said and she started to cry silent tears. She didn't want to get fired and she didn't want to wreck Dean's family. She didn't give a damn if people called her a hussy, whore, slut, or tramp...she didn't want to ruin Dean's life. He had such a good life before she came along and spoiled everything.

"Fine." she said reluctantly. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "When do you want to do this?" she said making it sound like a business deal. To her, it felt that way.

"Now would be just fine." he whispered as he started to undo his belt and slacks.

"No! Not here! We could get caught. It's daylight..."

"The rest of the guys won't be here for another hour or so, and Wild Bill is asleep so he'll behave. That big dummy, John, is in his cell crying himself away. I say now is the best time."

"No..." she said shaking her head trying to block the feel of Percy's hands on her body.

"Miss Parker...I'm not going to be nice for long so you best better mind me and give me what I want..." he said into her ear as he moved his hand from her waist to her breasts.

"Fine..." she said as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. It was fine as long as she didn't have to look him in the face. She just thought about Dean's hands on her body. She thought about how tender he would be with her if they were married to each other. How slow they would start out instead of a quick hurried thing on the Paul's desk.

"Miss Parker..." Percy huskily whispered into her ear. "Turn around. I want to see your pretty face when I ravish you." he said as she planted her feet. She had gotten caught up in her thoughts about Dean, she forgot about Percy's hands on her body. He had managed to undo her uniform pants and worked them down her shapely legs. Her work shirt was unbuttoned revealing her bare breasts. For the first time, she felt vulnerable being naked in front of a man.

"Don't make me turn around. Why do you need to see me, anyway? You already said I was a little circus whore. You might as well fuck me like one..." she said shuddering as she finally noticed his hands on her body. He chuckled in her ear and she almost wanted to slap him.

"Well, at least you know your place..." he said as she chuckled into her ear as he started to undo his slacks. She felt his hard member press against her ass as he bent her over the desk. She cried silent tears as he entered her and started thrusting. He didn't know how to pleasure a woman...just himself. "You feel amazing, Miss Parker. No wonder Dean risked his family for you..." he said as he panted like a dog. He grunted curse words each time he slammed into her.

"Just shut up and make this quick. I know it won't be much longer..." she said almost smirking at her comment. He pulled out of her and turned her around so fast she didn't realize it until she was staring into her blazing eyes. He had slapped her and forced her face back towards his.

"You think you're just funny, don't ya? You and that big city mouth of yours." he said as he reached into her pinned up hair and gripped onto her bun. She winced when he, roughly, pulled onto her hair and forced her two her knees. "I have a little remedy for that smart mouth of yours..." he said as he pushed his penis into her face.

"No!" she said as she tried to pry his hands from her head, but he slapped her with his free hand. Suddenly, she saw Percy being knocked to the ground taking a few strands of her hair with him. Dean was holding onto Percy's shirt collar staring at him with blazing eyes.

"Don't you fucking touch her! Don't go near her!"

"You really think I'm afraid of you, Dean? You're nothing but a mere teddy bear compared to the rest of the fellas. You're weak."

"I'm not as weak as you are. Hittin' on a woman make you feel like a big man? Huh? I oughta lock you up in Wild Bill's cell, you son of a bitch!"

"She agreed to it, didn't you, Miss Parker?" he said grinning as he looked at Sophie. Dean's eyes followed his and he stared at her hoping that it wasn't true. She could tell she was about to hurt him, but she wanted him to know that she did it to protect him.

"Yes, but only because you said you would keep quiet about what happened between Dean and I last night. I'm sorry, Dean..." she said as she lowered her eyes from his.

"Sophie...why?" he said not knowing why he should care if she agreed to do it or not. She wasn't his wife. In fact, she wasn't married at all...he was. He jumped off of Percy and pushed him out of the office. He would deal with him later. It was just him and Sophie...just like the night before.

"I messed everything up for you, Dean. Last night shouldn't have happened." she said as she stood up and pulled up her pants. She started buttoning up her work shirt and looked at Dean. "I'm sorry. I didn't want Percy going to your wife. I'm a wicked woman, and I'm sorry."

"Sophie..." he said as he held her face and, gently, turned it to his.

"Dean, this is wrong. I made you unfaithful to your wife..." she said but he silenced her with a kiss. She had lost herself in it until she pulled away from him and shook her head. "We can't do this. I'm sorry." she said as she pushed past him and ran for the door, crying. She felt dirty and the lowest she had ever felt. She was just like her mother except for one thing...she loved the man she was having an affair with. She was in love with Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Sophie returned to the Mile seeing Dean sitting at the desk. She tried to avoid looking at him since the incident earlier. She couldn't bring herself to look at him knowing that she agreed to fuck Percy to keep him quiet. She was sure he saw her as a whore, and maybe it was better that he did. He didn't need to know her as anything more than that. He didn't need to see her as the lady she could have been. He should only be looking at his wife.

"Sophie..." he said standing in the doorway of Paul's office as she was putting a set of keys back into his desk. He couldn't help staring at her.

"It's awfully quiet in here tonight." she said trying to make small talk as if they were strangers. "Where is everybody? And where's John?" she said as she pretended to tidy up Paul's office.

"Well, the fellas are off doing other things and John is in the restraint room."

"John's in the restraint room?! How did that happened?" she said feeling shocked because, to her, John was the most gentle and quiet guy she knew.

"I don't know. I guess something in him snapped. My guess is that he's just upset over Del's execution." Dean said knowing that it was a convincing lie because part of it was true. John had spent the entire day crying in his cell over it.

"I don't blame him. What that shit Percy did was unforgivable." she said with a shudder. "Well, I should be going. You have a nice night." she said as she turned to leave.

"Sophie, I need to talk to you." he said as he walked over to her. He was about to touch her, but she pushed him away avoiding the hurt look in his eyes she knew was there.

"Dean...don't. I'm not good for you. I'm a whore, you're a married man. Let's just try to forget that last night happened. Just go back to your wife and forget about me."

"I can't. I tried. God knows I've tried to forget about you, but I can't. When I kiss my wife, I think about kissing you. When I lie down next to her at night, I think about your body next to mine. I know it's wrong, and I know I'm sinning, but I can't stop thinking about you."

"You have to try, Dean. I don't want to ruin your life. I'm not a good woman. I use my body as a way to bargain with men. Hell, look what I've done with Percy."

"You didn't have a choice. I know that. I know you didn't want to do it, but you did it for me. But, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Paul and Brutal and Harry took care of him."

"What do you mean, they took care of him?"

"I lied when I said John was in the restraint room. It's Percy. It's a punishment for what he did to Del and a way to keep him quiet."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Hal's wife is sick." he said as if that was going to explain everything, but Sophie was still confused. "You remember that miracle with the mouse?"

"Yeah..." she said thinking back to that day. It wasn't really that hard to remember. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking of witnessing that miracle. "Wait, did they sneak John out of here to heal her?"

"Yeah, they did." he said nodding with a smile.

"And Percy...why is he in the restraint room?"

"Like I said, payback for what he did to Del and we had keep him from knowing about this plan or he would squeal to everyone and all of our jobs would be on the line. Oh, and we took care of Wild Bill, too. Paul had thought up the idea of drugging him with morphine. He should be out for a while."

"Dean, that's all well and good, but I can't trust Percy to keep quiet about what happened...you know...between us by just locking him in a restraint room."

"So, what, are you going to fuck him again?! He's not going to stop. He's going to keep using that against you just so he could fuck you whenever he wants."

"Well, maybe he should. Dean, I'm not good for you. You know this. It's not fair to your wife or your kids. Besides, I think what you feel for me is just something you feel because of what I told you about what I used to be in the circus. You don't care about the real me. You just built this fantasy of having a woman that teases men into giving their money to see her tits and her cunt. I'm a whore..."

"You are not a whore, Sophie! Just because you did that doesn't make you a whore."

"What about the men I fucked?! What about that?! See, you didn't know about that at all. I seduced every one of those men into giving me what I wanted. I even seduced you. Now, you're in love. Don't you get it. It's an illusion to make you think I love you. I don't love you."

"I don't believe you. I know you didn't just seduce me. What you feel for me is real and I feel the same about you. I love you."

"You should be loving your wife. You should be with her and only her. I made a mistake. I didn't have much to lose, but you do. Please, forget about me. The only other person that should know about us, besides Percy, is God." she said as she turned away from him.

"You don't believe in God, remember? But, I know you believe in love." he said as he gripped her arm and, gently, turned her around to face him. He looked into her eyes before claiming her lips.

"Don't!" she said as she pulled away from him. "I've already made you sin once, don't do it again. It doesn't matter what I believe in or don't believe in. You believe in God. You believe in marriage. You believe in going to heaven or hell."

"I also believe in love. I married my wife because I thought I was in love with her, but I knew, even when we were first married, that I didn't love her as much as I thought I was going to. I thought, that, over time, I would love her, but I don't."

"You don't mean that. Dean...just...stop talking. You don't know what you're saying. You love your wife and you love your kids."

"You're right...I love my wife and I love my kids. But, I'm in love with you. I'm willing to sin as much as I can to be with you. All my life, I've been doing what was expected of me. I'm a good father. I provide for my family and take care of them. But...there's something in me that can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking of being with you. Maybe, I've been seduced, but I know you love me. Just say it and I'll leave you alone. You won't have to worry about me anymore. Just tell me that you love me because hearing that would be enough." he said as he got on his knees.

"Dean..." she said as she stared up at the ceiling. She didn't want to look into his eyes, because she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him and tell him that she didn't love him. "I don't..." she said pausing when he gripped her hand forcing her facade to crumble. She knew, then, she couldn't lie to him. Tilting her head down, she stared into his eyes as she spoke. "I love you. I love you so much, it hurts. I don't want to give you up. I can't. I hate myself for what I'm doing to your marriage and what I've become, but...I want to be with you again. I hate being his selfish, but I can't help it...it's in my blood, I guess." she said as she thought of her mother. "Dean, I just have to ask...Are you sure about doing this? There's no turning back since that night, but if we do this...there's definitely no way back."

"I realize that, but I'm willing to risk it all for you. You're worth it." he said as he caressed her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. He claimed her sweet lips and, for once, wasn't met with resistance. He pulled back from the kiss and stared into her eyes. "If you're selfish, then so am I. And if that's wrong and sinful...I'd rather be that way with you."

"Oh, Dean..." she said before kissing him passionately. She almost moaned out loud when she felt his mouth latch onto her neck. They both jumped apart when they heard a loud snort coming from Wild Bill but he returned to snoring. Dean was about to kiss her neck again, but she stopped him. "Mn...Dean, not here." she said as she pulled away. "I want you, but not here. Meet me somewhere..."

"Where? When?" he said with enthusiasm. He gave up feeling wrong because he had already gone too far with her, and she was right about it being too late to turn back.

"Tonight...after your shift. I live in a small cottage near Toot's house, but he won't see you there. I'll be expecting you after your shift." she said as she gave him one last kiss. "Good luck with tonight and when I see you later on, tell me if that miracle happened or not."

"I will. I'll see you later on." he said as she left. A large part of him felt guilty for the lie he would have to tell his wife, but he couldn't deny the small part that yearned to be selfish.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie waited in the kitchen of her cottage for the sound of Dean knocking on the door. She turned the radio up louder as she tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her that this was wrong. She already knew it was, but that wasn't going to stop her. All her life, she wanted a man like Dean. Someone who really loved her, but it was unfortunate that he was already married.

"I hope he didn't change his mind..." she said to herself as she drank a glass of water. She hoped he change his mind about seeing her that night. Suddenly, there was a knock on her kitchen door and she saw Dean standing there. He was still in uniform, but he wasn't wearing his jacket or holster, he wasn't wearing a tie and the first button of his collared shirt was unbuttoned. "Dean..." she said as she opened the door as he walked in. There was something strange about his face as he stared at her.

"It happened. The miracle." he simply said as he leaned against her kitchen counter. He let out a long, deep sigh as she stared at him. She had a bad feeling come over her.

"Dean...what's wrong?" she asked as she stood beside him sensing that something else happened earlier that night. She stood beside him.

"Sophie, I don't know if you would believe me if I told you."

"You can tell me anything. No matter what you tell me I'll believe you."

"Wild Bill is dead and Percy killed him." he said and she looked shocked.

"What?! Tell me you are joking about that." she said in disbelief. She wasn't so shocked that Percy killed him, but that he actually had the nerve to do it. "How in the hell did that happen?"

"When they brought John back, he was choking. I didn't know why, and I asked if why he couldn't cough that stuff up like before...you know like with the mouse. And when we finally let Percy out of the restraint room, John grabbed him and..."

"John grabbed him?! John Coffey?! He wouldn't hurt a fly..."

"That's what I thought until I saw it. We were trying to pull Percy away when he opened his mouth and stuff flew into Percy's mouth. I thought he was going to faint until I saw him walk down the mile and he stopped in front of Wild Bill's cell. He had said something to Percy and next thing I know he reached for his gun and shot him. Shot him so many times I couldn't count. We tackled him to the ground and I grabbed the gun and took the bullets out. Percy started choking until he coughed that stuff up. He wouldn't talk or move...just stared straight ahead."

"Well, I would imagine he would. Something like that has got to be terrifying. But I can't say he didn't deserve it. I guess Del was avenged after all." she said as he chuckled.

"And Wild Bill got what he deserved as well. After all that happened, John called Paul over and took his hand. Apparently, he saw what John saw when Wild Bill grabbed him before he left. He was up for a brief moment, but it was enough for John to see. John passed that on to Paul and Paul told us what he saw. Wild Bill was the one who raped and murdered those two girls."

"What?! That's horrible! I knew that son of bitch was as evil! We have to help John. We have to tell the whole world if he have to that John didn't kill those girls."

"Sophie, we can't..." he said as he grabbed her hand. "You and I both know that no one would believe that John didn't kill those girls. Not with his color. His size. Hell, he was found holding the girls' dead body. It's going to be to prove he didn't do it...even if he was white."

"I know, but you and I know that he wouldn't hurt a fly. That he tried to save those girls. And what he did with Percy and Wild Bill...well, that was justice. He didn't mean to cause harm."

"I know, but nobody would believe us if we told people that he was some sort of miracle healer. They'd all lock us up for even saying that a white man was responsible for that instead of John."

"So, what are we supposed to do, Dean? Just ignore the fact that the wrong man is being sentenced to die and an innocent one does instead?"

"Yes. I hate to say it, but it has to be that way. Please, understand."

"I know, I know...it's just another dumb thing that goes on in the world." she said with a sigh hating how life was so unfair to the most innocent of people.

"Sophie, I must say that I'm fascinated by the way you're moving right now." Dean spoke after a few moments of silence between them.

"What?" she said not noticing that she was swaying to the song playing on the radio. "Oh, I didn't know I was doing it. I guess I get lost in the music sometimes..." she trailed off thinking that music was the only thing that helped her as a striptease artist.

"Sophie...would you be upset with me if I was curious to see you dance like you did in the circus?" he said cautiously as he stared at her. She didn't know why, in that moment, she was willing to break her promise to herself and dance, seductively, to music for the purpose of a striptease.

"Okay..." she said with a wicked glint in her chocolate brown eyes as she took his hand and let him to her bedroom He sat on her bed as she walked over to her record player and put on some music.

"Sophie..." Dean trailed off as he watched her move, seductively, to the music. He watched how she moved as she wore a tight fitting white nightgown. She turned her back to him as she lifted up the skirt of her nightgown until she revealed her creamy thigh and looked back at him over her shoulder with that same wicked look he saw when she agreed to show him.

"What do you think so far, Mr. Stanton?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"You are amazing, Sophie..." he said in awe of her skill. She really was good at it. He felt like jumping off of the bed and grabbing her.

"Oh, that's nothing." she said with a wink as she slowly pulled up her nightgown until it was off. She was completely naked when she turned around...just like the day she watched her shower. He knew, then, he had to have her. "Dean..." she moaned as he grabbed her from behind. He began kissing her neck as he ran his hands over her body. She turned around and looked him in the eyes as she backed him up into the bed. Softly, she pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him and unbuttoned his work shirt. She kissed his delicious lips as she slid the shirt off his shoulders and pulled his undershirt over his head. Working on his slacks, she moved the kiss lower to his neck. She tugged his pants, along with his underwear, down his legs until he kicked them off.

"What are you doing?" he said noticing she was lowering herself to the bottom of the bed.

"Teaching you a few new things..." she said as she settled between his legs and ran her hands up his thighs. He moaned as she continued to tease him.

"What you think you're teaching me, I already know what it is..." he said with a laugh.

"That may be true, Dean, but do you know what it feels like?" she asked and he didn't say anything. She took that as her cue to take his enlarged organ into her mouth as she stared up at him. She loved seeing his beautiful lips part only to have a loud groan escape them. She loved feeling his hands entangled in her wild hair. She pulled away as he came and she laid down beside him. "Now how about you returning the favor, Mr. Stanton?"

"You sure about that, Sophie. I've never done that before..."

"Then just use these..." she said as she grabbed his hand and sucked on his fingers before moving them lower to her soaked sex. She guided his hand on her folds until she released his hand and he was moving them on his own. She moaned out when his hand moved faster. Her hips bucked when she felt him slid his fingers into her. She looked at him in shock that he knew to do that.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked as he started to pull his fingers away. He had never done that with his wife so he didn't know if he was hurting her or not.

"No, don't stop! It's alright." she said as he continued. She felt herself shaking and surprised that he didn't make love like a complete church boy. She gripped onto his shoulder and screamed out as she came. He felt her lips brush against the shell of his ear. "You're a natural, Dean..."

"Oh, Sophie..." he groaned out as he kissed her neck. "you have no idea how much I want you..." he said moving his kiss lower to one of her breasts.

"I think I have a pretty good idea..." she said in a teasing tone as she rolled over causing her to be on top. Dean moaned out in ecstasy as she stroked his hardening length before sliding down onto it. She let out an animalistic moan as she bounced up and down on his hard cock. She was right about him...he looked a way more handsome than the cute farm boy. "Oh my god, Dean!" she shouted as he reached up and grabbed her breast in each hand. She leaned forward to claim his lips again before rising up and arching her back. She placed a hand on his chest as she moved faster.

"Sophie..." he yelled out loving the way her hair bounced and shook as she bounced on top of him. He felt himself let go as a strangled cry ripped from his throat. She continued until a shriek emitted from him before she collapsed on top of him. She took him in a passionate kiss as she slide off and laid down next to him. "Wow..." was all he could say. It was the sex he had ever had in his entire life and he was, thoroughly, pleased.

"So, did you learn a few new things, Mr. Stanton?" Sophie asked with a girlish giggle as he nodded, rapidly. "That's swell...you think you can go again?"

"Again?" he asked as he stared at her. She nodded with that wicked glint in her eyes and he pounced on her. "You know it..." he said before kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie walked down the mile feeling as if things were, eerily, quiet. Wild Bill was dead, Percy was in Briar Ridge, and the only inmate there was John. Watching John as she cleaned, she felt sorry for him. He was about to die for a crime he didn't commit. No, good man like him should have to suffer and be punished for a crime he didn't commit. Hell, she would trade places with him and be in that cell in a heartbeat. Honestly, she felt as if she did belong there for what she did with Dean. She couldn't imagine what he had to tell him wife when he returned home.

"John?" she asked as she walked towards his cell, and he sat up on the cot. "How are you, today?" she asked as if everything was normal.

"I'm feelin' mighty down and lonely. When I saw you, I cheered right on up."

"I'm so glad to hear that, John. You're such a good person. Oh, I wish we could've met in a different place. I don't know where that place could be..."

"The circus. That would be a nice place. Seein' you and Mr. Jingles." he said with a smile and she wanted to open the cell door and hug him, but she knew what Dean had said was true. People would hate her and, likely, lock her up for helping him.

"Ah, yes. The circus would be a nice place to have met you. Well, I have to finish cleaning." she said as she continued to mop the mile and when she finished she went into Paul's office. As she was leaving, Dean stood in front of her and she froze. "Dean..." she said feeling her heart pound in her chest. She couldn't get the images of Dean the night before out of her head.

"Sophie. How are you today?" he asked with a smirk on his face and she couldn't help but grin at the way he looked.

"I am doing fine, Dean. Thank you so much for asking." Sophie said as she walked up to him and was about to walk past him when he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"Can I get a kiss, Ms. Parker?" he asked and Sophie sighed. She felt a lot more bad about what they had done than she thought she would feel. How could it feel so right, yet be so wrong that she loved Dean. "Sophie, what's wrong?"

"Dean, if we insist on doing this, we have to...be discreet about it. I can't help but feel bad about what we did. I mean, I enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much."

"I could never enjoy it too much. The things you did...it made me feel like a damn teenager." he said and she wished would just see how she still feels guilty about it. She knew what they did felt right, but she still felt it was unfair to his wife.

"Dean...I love you. I just can't shake the idea of your wife and family. Last night was a...it was a mistake..." Sophie said as she stared into his eyes.

"How could this..." he paused as he pulled her against him and kissed her. A fire burned within her and she knew once their lips touched again, she wouldn't be able to stay away. She felt as if she was the devil that converted a good man like him into becoming one of her demons. "be a mistake?"

"Dean..." she said as she pushed him away. She looked around feeling paranoid that someone caught them kissing. "I know I should feel relieved that the only person that knew about us is gone, locked up in Briar Ridge, but...I still don't feel safe. I don't feel right."

"Sophie, I love you. I really love you. I know it's not right in any ole preacher's eye, but it's right in my eyes. It's right in your eyes, I know it."

"I know, but your wife..." she, weakly, tried to reason with him. She had to reason with herself because she knew if she didn't, she would justify stealing another woman's husband.

"My wife couldn't make me feel the way you can. My wife wouldn't have done those things you can. My wife wouldn't have the heart you have. Sophie, you're the greatest woman I know. I don't think there's a goddamn person in this place that would look at John as an innocent man. Hell, it took me a long damn time to see it. No other woman would face a prison full of murderers and rapists with little fear and talk to them overlooking whatever crime they done. See? You're a wonderful woman." he said making her feel worse with every word he spoke.

"No, I'm not, Dean. The only reason I agreed to do this with you is to...to have you see me as nothing more than a whore. You need to see me as the bad woman I am compared to your wife. I'm not your wife...I'm nobody's wife. Not with the life I lead."

"The life you lead? Sophie you do Toots job. You clean up a damn execution block. You're not a striptease artist anymore."

"What if I wanted to do it again? Would you be able to allow other men to look at me? Could you handle a man staring at me the way you should only be staring?"

"Yes..." he said and Sophie scoffed as if she didn't believe him. "I mean, it. I can handle it." he said and she sighed knowing he was lying. He was so jealous when he found out that she had agreed to fuck Percy to keep him quiet, there was no way he wouldn't be jealous of her dancing naked in front of a room full of men.

"Dean, you don't know what you're saying. Now..." she said when she saw Paul and Brutus come into block E. "Now, just drop it." Sophie said as she went into the execution room and Dean followed her there. A moment of dread came over her as she remembered that it was the very room Del was killed so cruelly in, and it is the same room in which John would die or a crime he didn't commit. That faded away as she turned to see Dean standing behind her with a question in his eyes. She felt weak knowing how much he wanted her and how wrong she still felt it was. Yet, she still felt she couldn't deny the heartache she felt when he left and how lonely and cold her bed was without him. God help her, she loved him.

"Wait, what about tonight? Can I see you tonight?" he asked and she wanted to melt and say yes, but the thought of his wife and children entered into her head.

"Dean..." she said when he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She was about to refuse him. She was going to make a move to stop this. She was about to tell him to go to his wife and never see her again, but she couldn't. She couldn't deny her feelings for him. "Yes. I'll see you tonight." she said feeling as if she was a weak woman, a selfish woman.

"Great. Sophie, I love you so much." he said as he kissed her. She could feel the passion in his lips and she fought the urge to have sex with him then and there. When he pulled her closer to him, she felt the fire burn brighter as she thought about the night before again. If they had been alone as they were earlier, she might have considered having a quickie, but she stopped knowing they weren't alone.

"I love you, too." Sophie said as she caressed his face. "Now, go back before they start looking for you. You know how Paul gets when you take too long."

"I know. And, uh, you try and keep Toot's hands off you. You know how he gets."

"I know..." Sophie said as she rolled her eyes. She watched Dean leave with a good feeling in her body. How could someone so wonderful be another woman's husband?

Suddenly, a dread came over her as she thought more about what she was doing to his wife. She knew she wouldn't be so quick to have an affair with Dean if she was his wife and another woman was his mistress. Yet, she couldn't fight what her heart was telling her. She loved him, and she didn't know if she could let him go.

When she returned to the mile, she saw Dean sitting in Paul's office. She smiled as she walked by, but she could feel herself breakdown on the inside. Again, she wondered how could a man so perfect belong to someone else.

After leaving work and returning home, she saw that a letter had come for her. When she saw that it was from her mother, she opened it and read it. It was short, but it was enough to disturb her.

_Sophie, _

_Come home to mama. We're starting up the circus again, and want you to be in it. You'd make us a lot of money again. I'm sure that married man won't mind._

_Always watching,_

_Mother_

Damn that woman and her damn visions, Sophie thought as she crumpled up the letter.


End file.
